Petra Truth
|race = Human |gender = Male |age = 40+ |height = 243.84cm |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Blue |hair = Black |blood type = |affiliation = * |previous affiliation = Athenian Army |mark location = |occupation = |Jūshujin (Ganmasutā)}} |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = Guns Magic |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} |-|Quote I = |-|Quote II = |-|Quote III = |-|Quote IV = |-|Quote V = |-|Quote VI = |-|Quote VII = , TREMPLE WITH MY NAME, TREMPLE IN THE FACE OF THE TWELVE GODS. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!|Truth as he confronts Chronos.}} |-|Quote VIII = |-|Quote IX = |-|Quote X = was a human male Knight Magi within the Athenian Army of the Rhyfel branch. Abandoning the Rhyfel after the Third War where he'd soon abandoned his post in order to save a entire village in the borders of Athens. This lead to his banishment due to his actions causing more lives lost then the village. Exiled, he soon went to Ishgar and to the kingdom of Fiore where he sworn allegiance to the Magic Council itself and became a Rune Knight. Biography Appearance Personality Abilities |Ganzu Majikku}}: Being member of the Rhyfel, Petra is one of the most formidable users of Gun Magic, wielding the Amaterasu Rifle that has the full capacity to even blow of entire limbs from living beings, and fire beams of destructive magic to eclipse a entire body. Master Gunmanship: As one of the |Jūshujin (Ganmasutā)}}, Petra is a master gunman capable of utilizing nigh-perfect accuracy no matter the situation. Thanks to the capabilities granted by the Adamantine Magus Armatus magic armour that makes him almost entire immune to magic, he's skill made him out to be one of the greatest gunners Eurasia and maybe even Earth Land had ever known. Fought valiantly in the Third Great, he recorded to killed many Damned soliders over 500 and even 1000 yards away. Enhanced Physical Condition: Enhanced physical conditioning thanks to the augmentation lacrimas, Petra's is a much more physically empowered human male with the top strength to lift over 5 tons with one hands, and 15 tons with both hands. One of the selected to be in the Rhyfel, he's shown to easily smash through rocks and combined with the magic armour is capable of more physical feats. Weaknesses Size: Due to his massive size and the bulk of the armour, his center of gravity and weight is able to throw him off, thus is unable to truly sprint in a manner of high speeds. Forced to , he's shown to be forced to run at the similar speeds of most non-enhanced human individuals. Mortality: While being enhanced beyond the limits of most humans, Petra is still that of a living and breathing human being, requiring food, water and sleep to stay alive. He's still can produce fatigue toxins that may limit his overall physical power and capabilities. He can also still age like any other, and does not possess any level of immortality. Unpredictability: Like any other, Truth is still of course subjugated to unpredictablies and can not perfectly predict a action or a course of events, having trust in judgement and the knowledge he knows. Meaning he's still a human who can not make a flawless tactic and expect to work due to infinite variables that can change the tactic itself. Trivia & Notes